My Jolly Sailor Bold
"My Jolly Sailor Bold" is a traditional sailor's song, it is sung from the perspective of a woman that is in love with a sailor. While not originally villainous the song was later used in the Disney 2011 live action film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Being sung by the mermaid Tamara to seduce Blackbeard's crew. It was performed by Tamara's actress Gemma Ward. Lyrics Upon one summer's morning I carefully did stray Down by the Walls of Wapping Where I met a sailor gay Conversing with a young lass Who seem'd to be in pain Saying, William, when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold His hair it hangs in ringlets His eyes as black as coal My happiness attend him Wherever he may go From Tower Hill to Blackwall I'll wander, weep and moan All for my jolly sailor Until he sails home My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold My father is a merchant The truth I now will tell And in great London City In opulence doth dwell His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold And he frowns upon his daughter Who loves a sailor bold A fig for his riches His merchandise and gold True love has grafted my heart Give me my sailor bold My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold Should he return in pov'rty From o'er the ocean far To my tender bosom I'll press my jolly tar My sailor is as smiling As the pleasant month of May And often we have wandered Through Ratcliffe Highway Many a pretty blooming Young girl we did behold Reclining on the bosom Of her jolly sailor bold My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold My name it is Maria A merchant's daughter fair And I have left my parents And three thousand pounds a year Come all you pretty fair maids Whoever you may be Who love a jolly sailor That plows the raging sea While up aloft in storm From me his absence mourn And firmly pray arrive the day He's never more to roam My heart is pierced by Cupid I disdain all glittering gold There is nothing can console me But my jolly sailor bold Other Appearances *The song appeared in one of the incarnations of the nighttime show World of Color at the Disney theme park Disney California Adventure. *The song appeared in the Magic Kingdom version of the ride Pirates of the Caribbean during the mermaid scene added to the ride in 2011 and retired in 2017 Gallery Images Tumblr pcacto8zKF1wqir5bo2 500.png Dcb08109afa16c91306ea01c1aca25ce.gif X100000080.jpg GkIV.gif Hbk zN.gif Source1.gif Soure.gif LongFavoriteGuernseycow-size restricted.gif Videos Official Mermaid Scene - My Jolly Sailor Bold Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides|Film Mermaids added to Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Magic Kingdom Walt Disney World|Ride New Pirates of the Caribbean 4 sequence in World of Color at Disney California Adventure|World of Color Covers My Jolly Sailor Bold|Acapella Onion My Jolly Sailor Bold-0|Christine Slagman My Jolly Sailor Bold-1|The Hollywood Singers + Orchestra My Jolly Sailor Bold-2|The Los Angeles Singers & Orchestra Trivia *The song doesn't appear in the film's soundtrack. See Also * Mermaids. Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Independent Songs Category:Villainized Category:Solos